Eragon and the camera
by friend of wewtz
Summary: Eragon finds a magic camera in the woods. The camrea allows him to talk to someone in the future. Can this new friend help him defeat Galbatorix? First fanfic
1. the camrea

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance cycle**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eragon was walking through the woods when he was blinded by a flash of light. When he recovered, he saw an n odd shaped object with a piece of glass in front. He walked up to it and it made a noise. Then a piece of paper with hem on it popped out.

"An instant fairth maker!" exclaimed Eragon as he picked the paper up. "It's perfect!"

He then saw a note attached the the object. He picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear finder of this item,

I am happy to tell you that you own the first camera of this time period. It has worked well for me and I hope it does the same for you. Use it responsibly. For if you use It On a mirror then something bad will happen. That is why I had to get rid of it. Please read the basics in the manual before operating the camera. Otherwise you might break it. If you have a question, then write it down and take a picture of it using the big red button. I will make it print out an answer.

Sincerely,

The Camera Maker"

"Wow, I must tell Saphira." Said Eragon. Saphira!!! He mentally yelled

What?, she answered.

I found an object called a camera. It makes perfect fairths instantly. All you have to do is aim it and press a button. Then it makes a perfect fairth on a piece of paper. IN JUST A COUPLE OF SECONDS!!!!!!!!

Hang on, I will be right there.

As Saphira landed, a flash blinded her for a second. She roared and swung her tail. Eragon, what is this. She mentally yelled.

That is the camera. Eragon said as he held up the picture of Saphira.

You are correct about it making perfect fairths, Saphira exclaimed while admiring her photo. Are there any more of these?

I'll check, Eragon said as he wrote down Saphira's question. All I have to do is take a picture of a question with a special button. It's called time faxing. He time faxed it, but instead of the camera printing something, a box appeared.

That's a lot of weird cameras, Saphira and Eragon said in unison as they looked in the box.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tell me if you like it.**


	2. Angry Arya

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or The Hulk**

**Arya's POV**

**(Two weeks later)**

Where is eEragon? No one has seen him in weeks. I'm going to go to his tent and find out what's wrong. I mean what could it be that it would cause him to hide for weeks? I just don't get it. Does he even know that the Varden is going to take over the next town? When I ask Saphira where he is, she just laughs and says that he's not here.

I am going to his tent to find out where he is, even if Saphira says he's not here. I am going to search his tent if he's not there. If he's there, then I'll give him a piece of my mind. He has no right to go missing and not tell anyone where he's going.

Finally, I'm at Eragon's tent. There's Saphira sleeping outside. Looks like she's waking up, "_Hello Saphira."_

"_Hello to you too, Arya_"

"_Would you happen to know where Eragon is._?"

_" No I don't."_

"_Oh, well I need to get something of his_."

" _No, Arya, wait, don't. He's not in there. I think He's at Roran's tent._"

It was too late. I opened the flap on Eragon's tent. I found him on the floor, surrounded by pieces of paper that looked like they had perfect fairths on them, and giggling like a madman. He was laughing for a minute before he saw me. His eyes got huge as plates. He looked scared, embarrassed, and shocked at the same time. I could tell that I would be very unhappy with him when he explained.

**Eragon's POV:**

Oh crap, how long has Arya been standing there? I am in so much trouble. I guess I should just explain the cameras to her. "Hello Arya, I guess you're wondering what this is." She just stared at me. "I'm in big trouble, aren't I?" I asked nervously.

"Oh yes you are." She replied. "But first, explain what all this is."

"Ok," I sighed. Then I told my story about the cameras to her.

"Ok, so this Camera Maker gave you a box full of cameras,"Arya asked.

"Yep, he gave me digital cameras, surveillance cameras, cameras with long lenses, cameras the size of a button, cameras for using at night, Cameras that print the picture out after you take it, and even a magic camera that lets us talk to him. Just whatever you do, don't take a picture of a mirror with the magic camera." I explained.

"Why can't you take a picture of a mirror with it," She questioned.

"I don't know. The camera maker told me not to, and I trust him when it comes to cameras. After all, he is the _Camera Maker_." I said truthfully.

"Why don't you ask him," replied Arya

"Ok," I agreed.

As I went to get the magic camera and some paper, Arya looked at the pictures. When I returned, I gave her the paper and a writing utensil. After she wrote down the question I time faxed it.

"Let's hope he gives us the answer we wanted." I said.

"He better, or else I'll break his stupid cameras" Arya snapped at me.

"Cameras aren't stupid," I defended.

"Eragon, will you please just SHUT UP!!!!!!!!," she screamed. I'd better shut up. She seems to be acting like this person that The Camera Maker calls, The Hulk.

"Here's his answer," I said hoping to change the subject.

"Ok, read it," she said. Thank god, it worked.

"*Ahem* Arya,

You have a good Question. I am surprised that Eragon didn't ask it. Now, you must not take a picture of a mirror with this camera because if you do, then you will unleash a powerful demon. This demon has destroyed many worlds. He was about to destroy my world, when I imprisoned him in that camera. He gave it special powers too. Those powers will help Eragon destroy Galbatorix. So, I sent it to him, trusting him to use it responsibly. I also gave him a book of directions and a device that warns him when he's about to take a picture of a mirror, just in case."

"He sure knows you well" Arya interrupted.

"It's not funny," I said.

"Eragon, just get back to the letter," She replied.

"Do not use it unwisely or I will know, because am from the future. I will help you on your journeys and give you some of my technology when you prove you are ready. Act wisely and I might give you a powerful weapon of my time called a gun. I must also tell you Arya, Of course I would know Eragon. You and him are my great, great, great, great, great, great grandparents."

Then all through the varden camp, only one sound could be heard. It scared men and children alike. It was Arya's screams of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Tazer

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Eragon's POV)**

Arya is still screaming. I think that every living creature within a mile is scared half to death. Why oh why did The Camera Maker have to tell her that. I'll bet he's laughing like crazy right now. Well, at least I know how the epic romance part of my future ends. Wait, I think Arya's stopping.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh……!" finally, she stopped

"Hi," I said. She stared at me and started screaming again. Well, that was stupid of me. Suddenly, a box appeared along with a note from The Camera Maker. The note said, 'Dear Eragon, you can use this tazer to make Arya stop screaming. Press the green button and touch the person you want to use it on with the pointy end. When it stops working, press the blue button and have Saphira breath fire on the metal pipe that pops out. This will refuel the power source. Just remember this, don't tazer a toad. If you do, then the shock from the future will rearrange the past toad's genetic makeup and no one knows what will happen. Your great, great, great, great, great, great grandson, The Camera Maker.

"It's worth a shot," I said as I pressed the green button. I was surprised when small lightning bolts went in-between the two points. As soon as I touched Arya with the two points she stiffened then went limp.

Cries of Finally, It's over, About time, and Sweet, sweet, silence. Filled the Varden.

"_Thank you little one_," Saphira said to me.

"Saphira, I'm going to take a nap. Please make sure that no one bothers me," I asked.

"_Ok little one_," she replied.

I felt relieved and worried as I drifted into sleep. My future has become less and more of a mystery in the past weeks. I wonder what will happen next.

**(Two hours Later)**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was an angry Arya looking at me with her fist raised. Then, before I could do anything, she punched me.

"What was that for," I asked, shocked.

"Well, First I find out that I fall in love with YOU!!!!!. Then, you tazer me. In case you're wondering, Saphira told me about tazering."

Then a note popped out of the camera. Arya grabbed the note and read it. Her expression changed from angry to surprised.

"I think you need to read this," she said.

The note said, 'Dear Eragon and Arya, there is something I need to tell you about your future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry about the Cliffhanger. Review!**


	4. Explination

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Inheritance Cycle

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Eragon's POV)**

The note said, 'Dear Eragon and Arya, There is something I need to tell you about your future. In the future, Eragon changes. I don't know why or how. He never told anyone. He ends up looking nothing like the Eragon now. He ends up looking like a classic fairytale hero. His personality changes to, but it changes slowly. He will still be the same Eragon for many years to come. There is a lesson in all of this though. I will tell you both now; the future is full of surprises. What you know and believe may change. Don't get worked up when I will tell you what will happen. Next time, I won't explain like this time. Also, Arya please make sure that Eragon doesn't tazer a toad. I didn't have time to install safety mechanisms in it. Sincerely, The Camera Maker.'

"Well, That answers and creates questions at the same time," I said as I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Arya asked.

"To talk to Nasuada about all this," I replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I entered Nasuada's tent, I wondered what I was going to say to her. I mean, I found a magic camera and it allows me to my great, great, great, great, great, great grandson and he gave me a tazer, might give her a heart attack. I guess I'll tell her what I told Arya and add on the stuff that happened after that.

"Well Eragon," Nasuada said after I finished my story. "I was going to ask you something. You see, all the towns between us and Uru'bean don't have any of Galbatorix's army in them. They'd be more than willing to let us pass. The only problem is that we can't move that fast. Now, I'm wondering if you can ask The Camera Maker to give us a device to help us get to Uru'bean before Galbatorix's army advances into them.

"Excellent idea," I said as I time faxed it. In a couple of seconds' a note popped out. I gave it to Nasuada.

She read it aloud. "Dear Nasuada, I am honored that you would call upon me in your time of need. I have considered your dilemma. Now, let me make something clear. Time is not good to tamper with. If I give you transportation, then it might unravel time itself. If that happens, then we might all just disappear into weird dimensions between time and space. I will monitor my records and determine if you are ready for such a gift. Please understand, I am only doing this for everyone's safety. If this is of any consolation, I have decided one thing. I am going to fight alongside the Varden for the rest of the war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have a poll going. Please vote. It will affect the story allot. Please review**


	5. Meeting A Relative

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or Blade.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Eragon's POV)**

**(3 days later)**

The varden has been traveling to Uru'bean all day. I wonder when The Camera Maker is going to show up. Wait, what's that noise. Then out of nowhere, a dark figure appeared from the trees. He wore cloths similar to the cloths that belong the person The Camera Maker calls Blade. He was riding what I think The Camera Maker calls a dirt bike. There was a dark helmet covering his face.

"Where is Eragon Shade Slayer," he asked in a muffled voice.

"Who wants to know," I asked as I drew Brisingr.

"Your great, great, great, great, great, great grandson," he replied.

"The Camera Maker?" I asked surprised.

"In the flesh, and call me Cam," he answered.

Just then, Nasuada pushed through the crowd. You could see the happiness on her face.

"Hello Cam," she said.

"Hello Nasuada," he replied.

"What is your decision on our transportation issue," she asked.

"I have done my research and decided that I will help," he said.

"Thank you very much. The Varden is in your debt," Nasuada thanked.

"Not a problem," Cam said.

"So where is our transportation," Nasuada questioned.

"Right this way," He said while gesturing towards the way he came. "Oh, I forgot to give you this," Cam said as he gave Nasuada a small box. "It's a calming ring. When you wear it, you become calm. I thought it would be good for a stressful job like yours."

"Thank you," Nasuada replied.

"Alright everyone, here is your transportation," Cam said as he led us into a clearing

In the clearing there were four big machines. They were oval shaped and had wings with two smaller oval shaped objects on each one. They look like the things that Cam described called planes.

"They look like giant metal ducks," said one man.

"These, my friend, are military grade cargo planes. They will fly, yes fly, you to Uru'bean in three hours. There, we will parachute down and attack the castle. While using the element of surprise as our ally, my crew and I will help you win. We will spend the next days here, training you on how to use the equipment. This is my crew," Cam said as he pointed to four other men. All had the same armor as Cam, but in different colors. "The blue one is Dan. The red one is Hunter. The orange one is Coy. The yellow one is J.G. Now, whatever you do, don't insult J.G."

"Hey J.G.," one man yelled. "You're the same color as pee."

I feel really sorry for that man. Let's just say, he could never reproduce again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vote on my poll. If you don't want Eragon to tazer a toad then vote, because otherwise it looks like he will. If you do want Eragon to tazer a frog, then stop the other people by voting for him to.**

**Please Review**


	6. Punishment

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Inheritance Cycle**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Eragon's POV)**

Well, I'm sitting here watching Cam yell at J.G. for what he did.

"I don't care if he made you angry. You don't go around shooting people's privates of with a shotgun!" Cam yelled.

"But he said that I look like pee. Why did you have to make me wear this #$* yellow suit anyways?" J.G. screamed back.

"I am not goanna take your crap. My dog peed on the silver one. You would have been yellow anyways." Cam retorted.

"What's the matter Cam? Are you not man enough to cuss."J.G. replied smugly.

"You know that a genie took away my ability to cuss. You were right there. You can't really be that stupid, or did that scientist wipe your memory completely clean."

"I'm not stupid; I just got bored in school a lot. #*&% you!" J.G. screamed as he stormed off.

"Don't mind him. He's a little hot headed. We should just let him cool off. He'll be back in about five minutes." Cam assured us.

"Where is he? Where is that arrogant farm boy and The Camera Maker?" I heard Arya scream, uh oh.

"So, are you The Camera Maker?" Arya asked as she approached Cam.

"Just call me Cam," replied Cam.

"You may call me Arya," Arya said. "So, are those your big machines?"

"Yes, they will fly us to Uru'bean. Then we will air drop down to the castle. It will surprise them greatly."

"How do they fly?" Arya asked.

"I will explain tomorrow." said Cam. "Eragon, come with me to determine J.G.'s punishment."

"Ok," I replied.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

We entered a clearing to see J.G. sitting on a log. He seemed like he was calm. I think I'll let Cam go first though.

"Well J.G., have you learned your lesson?" Cam asked.

"Yes, I have," J.G. answered.

"What have you learned?" Cam questioned.

"Not to shoot people in their privates if they don't really deserve it," J.G. answered.

"Good, now for your punishment," Cam said as he began to go into deep concentration. "You may not use your mp3 player or your cell phone for a week. You must also apologize to that man."

"No, anything but that. Take my cell phone, make me aplolgise, but please pon't take away my mp3 player."

"No, you have to learn your lesson," Cam said firmly.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When we got back, J.G. sat down, hugged his knees, and rocked back and forth muttering random words dealing with music. I walked around the Varden, when I saw Cam posting up a sign.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hanging signs so people don't confuse my companions and I," Cam answered.

"Good idea," I replied. The sign looked like this.

Suit Color and Name

Black = Cam

Blue = Dan

Red = Hunter

Orange = Coy

Yellow = J.G. (be very careful around him)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wrestling season will be coming up in a little while so don't expect me to update as often. Also, only one person keeps reviewing. So, I will not post another chapter until I get at least 2 reviews from 2 different people. So, Please Review.**


	7. Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Eragon's POV)**

Well, day one of training is over. First Cam taught us the basics of planes and parachutes. Then he and his friends, excluding J.G. who was still curled in a ball muttering, took us for a ride in the planes. The plane ride was really weird. It was like sitting in a boat in the air. This skydiving thing sounds fun. I don't think the dwarfs feel the same way though. They looked scared half to death. I think I even heard Orik scream for his mom. I'm going to go sleep now.

I closed my eyes, and two seconds later I was being shaken awake by Arya.

"Wake up Eragon. You don't want to miss Hunter's party. Cam says he throws the best parties ever. He's throwing it under a picnic tent out near this small waterfall." Arya said.

"Do I have to?" I asked tiredly.

"Yes," Arya said. "We need to experience some of the future."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Cam's POV)**

I never really go to hunter's parties unless I can't find a good excuse not to. They are good, but I'm just not really a party person. I'm only going because Hunter said that I could pick the music. That is one big honor. Hunter is really picky about his music, so to let someone else pick it would be really hard for him. When he asked me to play the music, I couldn't say no. At least I get to sit in the back room and play videogames. I wonder how Coy is doing with that video game tournament he was trying to put together. I told him these people would probably be confused by video games, but he didn't want to listen. It was genius of Hunter to heat up the pond water. Now everyone can swim all night. Well the party's starting soon; better get the music playing some music.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the party. I'll be playing music for you tonight," I said. "Now here's something that you probably won't hear again for a few centuries," I said as I started to play 'Back In Black' by AC DC. Surprisingly, the crowd liked it.

This went on for a few hours. Then I said "I'm gonna take a break for al little bit. So, Hunter will be playing the music for a little bit." I'm gonna go ride my dirt bike. Then, I'm gonna go grab some Pepsi and relax.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Eragon's POV)**

This future party was great. There were different colored lights flashing everywhere. Cam did a great job of choosing the music. This future music gives you a rush of energy. I don't know how, but Hunter managed to heat up the pond. There were people swimming in it now. I was really disappointed when we had to leave. Hunter was talking about throwing a better party if we defeat Galbatorix. I don't know how a party can be better than that. They can always surprise me though.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My poll will be open for the rest of the month, so vote. Please review**


	8. Stories

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Eragon's POV)**

Day two of training is over, and we finally got to use the parachutes. Cam spent most of the day explaining the fundamentals of parachutes and how to care for them. Then, we got our assigned parachutes and did a practice jump. The future sure has a lot of cool stuff. Too bad I won't live to see it. Looks like Cam wants to talk to me. I better go see what he wants.

"Hello Eragon. What did you think of the parachutes?" Cam asked.

"They were really interesting. It was scary and fun at the same time," I replied.

"It always is. Hey, my friends and I are having a little bonfire this evening. We were wondering if you would like to come. It's sort of a ritual we do a few days before a battle."Cam asked.

"Sure, where is it?" I asked.

"At the same clearing where Hunter threw his party," Cam said as he walked off.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I entered the clearing, I saw Cam and his friends sitting around a fire.

"Eragon, com sit down, we were just about to tell stories," Cam said. "So, since you're the guest normally, we would let you tell the first story. We know every one of your stories though. So, would like to know about us."

"Sure," I said.

"Well, who would you like to hear about first," Cam asked.

"I want to hear about Hunter," I said.

"Alright," Hunter said. "I was born in Kentucky and moved to Indiana when I was little. I met Cam when I was three. We have been friends ever since. My dad is a very important person. My family is rich, but I don't like it though. I never accepted money unless I earned it. I hated being pampered and having it easy. That's why when Cam said he was making this team I jumped at the first chance. Now, I have earned all the money I have. Also, this job ain't too pampering. My wife and two kids think I found my calling. Per sonly, I agree with them. I want to do this job for the rest of my life. I mean, not many people get to do all the stuff that I do."

"Wait, what else do you guys do," I asked.

"We travel through dimensions and solve the major problems like vampires colonizing, monsters attacking, and other stuff," Cam said.

"Oh," I said. "What about Coy?"

"Ain't much to be said," Coy said. "I'm J.G.'s twin. He met Cam when he was eight. I met Cam through him. When I joined this team I met my girlfriend, Stacy. I met her on my first solo mission and something just clicked."

Just then, J.G. stood up, crossed his eyes, and started randomly cussing in a squeaky voice while twisting around weirdly.

"What's J.G.'s problem," I asked.

"We don't know. He's just crazy. It's the reason that he hasn't had a date in eight years," Cam said.

"What about you Cam," I asked.

Well," he said. "I was born and raised in Indiana. I was an A student. My family isn't poor, but we aren't wealthy either. I met my wife, Amy, in High school. We have two kids, Dan and Tim, who are about five. Amy always worries when I go on missions. My kids think I have a cool job though. I couldn't ask for a better life."

"You guys have great lives," I said.

"Well," said Cam. "We were wondering, after the war ends and you rebuild the riders, if you would like to join this team."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner you get Eragon's answer. My poll is still open so vote. **

**Please Review.**


	9. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Eragon's POV)**

I couldn't believe it. Cam was asking me to join his team. I would get to travel through dimensions. Wait, would I still be able to go home. What if it doesn't seem like a good choice when I defeat Galbatorix. "I don't know. What if I can't in the future? Don't get me wrong, I would love to join, but what if I couldn't. I just don't know yet."

"That's ok. We didn't expect you to answer now. We just wanted to put it out there," Cam said.

"Thanks," I said.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Cam's POV)**

I didn't expect him to answer right away. He would have surprised me if he did. I'm glad he decided to think about it. My cell phone is ringing, better answer it. It says it's from Sean, our info guy back at base. "Hello."

"Cam, you need to get to Uru'baen as soon as possible. Galbatorix just hired Jacob. If you don't leave soon, you won't get too far before Jacob stops you." Sean said.

"Ok, we'll leave in the morning," I replied as I stopped the call. "Guys, that was Sean. Jacob just came into the picture. We're leaving in the morning."

"Who's Jacob," Eragon asked.

"He's a giant, a fierce one too. If we don't leave in the morning, then Jacob will stop us when we are half way there." Coy said.

"What does Jacob look like," Eragon asked.

"He's tall, of course, with square glasses, short brown spiky hair, and lots of warts and pimples on his face," Hunter said.

"Why do you put someone in the blender feet first?" J.G. asked.

"This is no time for jokes J.G.," I said.

"Ok. Hey, what's green red and floating in the pool?" he asked.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Fine," he said.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When we reached Nasuada's tent, we told her our story. She agreed without question and sent her messengers to tell the varden to get ready to move. That woman is pretty smart unlike J.G., who is still trying to tell jokes. They just get stupider and stupider. He's starting to corrupt hunter's mind too. Hunter has started telling jokes similar to the ones that J.G. usually tells. Well, time to go prep my troops. I think that having my own special squad of commandos will be a good surprise for the Varden.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I entered our weapons building to find our eight troops being led into the building by Dan. They took their seats and I started. "Tomorrow, you go into battle. You will fight for a whole oppressed nation. I don't need to remind you that you are the best of the best. The only better at this are J.G., Hunter, Coy, Dan, and me. I want you to go in there and fight hard enough to win the war yourselves. I know you can do it," I said.

Then, Dan gave M-16's to Allison, Brooke, Robert, and Ben. He gave shotguns to Brock and David. Kolton got an RPG. Cody and Jared got their trusted sniper rifles.

"Alright," said J.G. said as he and the rest of my team entered the room. "Let's do this."

Robert said his signature phrase, "Let's f#$* this s*%# up."

"Go get em," I yelled as they left the room.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wrestling season is coming up, I probably will only be able to update once a week during it. Of course, more reviews might motivate me to review more. I'm serious.**

**Please Review**


	10. Off To War

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Cam's POV)**

I just finished discussing strategy with Nasuada. Part of my task force, J.G., and I will help Eragon get to the king and kill him. Coy, Hunter, Dan, and the other part of my task force will help with the main siege. I got Ben, Robert, Brock, and Jared. Kolton would be in charge of demolition of enemy fortifications. Cody would help the archers. The rest would fight up close and personal.

"Let's go get the people on the planes," I said to J.G.

"Alright, motion sickness city!" he said enthusiasticly.

"Ok, whatever you say J.G.," I replied. "Let's go introduce Eragon to our part of the task force."

I sure hope we can defeat Galbatorix. I don't want him to get his hands on our technology. It would be catastrophic if he did. I won't let that happen though.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright Eragon," I said. "This is part of our task force. Their names are Robert, Ben, Brock, and Jared. They are going to help you get to Galbatorix and defeat him."

"Great, good to meet you," he replied.

"Eragon, can I speak to you in private for a moment," I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Good. J.G., explain our plan to the task force," I ordered.

"Eragon," I said when we were out of hearing distance. "My task force and I can't kill Galbatorix for you. We can help you as much as possible, but we can't strike the finishing blow. Don't ask why, just trust me."

"Ok, I think I can kill him," he said.

"No Eragon. No think, it's either do or don't do," I said.

"Ok, I will kill Galbatorix," he said.

"Good, now where's Coy. We need to leave." I asked. He better not be goofing off. We need to leave tonight.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well, here is all of the Varden. We just have to pack up the planes and then we can leave. I wonder what Dan and Tim are doing. I sure miss my family. They probably miss me too.

"Hey Cam, How many dead animals does it take to paint a room. I depends on how hard you throw them" J.G. said as he went into a fit of laughter.

"Real funny J.G.," I said sarcastically.

"It is," he said. Man, can't he take a hint. I don't want to hear his gross jokes.

"Cam, everyone's on the planes," said Coy as he walked towards me.

"Well, I guess we should get this show on the road," I said as I walked towards the planes.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Double digits!!!! I think that I should say that my friends and family inspires all of my characters. For example, the real J.G. really does randomly cross his eyes and say cusses in a squeaky voice. It makes everyone in the room laugh.**

**Please Review**


	11. Battle: Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Cam's POV) **

Almost time to drop. If my group wants to make it on time then we need to get ready. There's Eragon now.

"Eragon," I said. "We are going to go to the castle in a helicopter after the main jump. We need to get in and out as soon as possible. So, you just focus on getting to Galbatorix. My team and I will worry about everything else."

"Ok," he replied. "Hey, how are you going to fight close quarters?"

"Don't worry about that. Now follow mw to the helicopter."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alright, the main drop is over. It was one hundred percent effective. Now it's our turn. "J.G. you got my back. Brock, you take point. Robert, you cover our backs. Ben, you guard Eragon until he gets to the throne room, then come report to me."

"We are almost at dropping point," the pilot said over the intercom.

"Fix bayonets!" I shouted. The doors opened when we were two feet above dropping point. "Everyone go, go, go!" I shouted while ushering them out of the helicopter.

We ran up to the doors where we met two guards. They pointed their spears at us and shouted, "Halt."

"Watch it," J.G. said right before he shot them in their heads with his shotgun. "Halt that you mother f$#ers," he said as he spit on their mangled faces.

As we entered the castle, we saw what looked like a classic evil castle look. There were dark stone halls with torches shining dim light. It gave me the creeps, and that's saying something. "Come on, let's get going," I said.

We ran down hall after hall. This place is like a maze. Good thing Coy programmed a GPS system to help us. So far we haven't encountered many guards. I think they are all in the battle. Wait, Brock's signaling that there are two guards up ahead. I signaled that I would take care of them.

I jumped around the corner, silenced pistols firing. The guards never knew what hit them. I then signaled that they were dead.

We continued going through the halls, when a large group of soldiers came up behind us. They yelled, and by instinct, we all took cover. Their archers started firing. "Ben, take Eragon to Galbatorix. We'll hold them off. It won't be too hard," I shouted. Ben nodded and led Eragon around a corner. Then, I saw something I was hoping not to see.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Eragon's POV)**

The throne rooms weren't far from the others. I guess I should enter it.

"Good luck Eragon," Ben said as I grabbed the door handle.

"Thanks," I replied as I opened the door.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The real J.G. has started a story. So, look for a story by my friend, Wewtz (hence my name), who is the real J.G.**

**Please Review**


	12. Battle: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Cam's POV)**

Crap, those are Jacob's minions. They've got a whole special weapons team. This battle just got twice as hard.

"Oh s--t nibblets. Those are Jacob's troops. Take cover!" J.G. yelled.

Everyone scrambled for cover as troops opened fire. "Brock, grenade!" I yelled. He threw one right into the middle of the enemy group. When it exploded, it took about of the enemy with it. Suddenly, I felt searing pain in my arm. Great, I just got shot. I started to dress my wound, when Ben came running up next to me.

"Did you get Eragon to the throne room?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he's losing badly."

"Losing badly?" I interrupted. "If that's true, then how can you lose goodly?"

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, Galbatorix and he are in the auditorium. I think you should help him."

"Alright. Jared, give me your sniper rifle." We switched weapons and I went to help Eragon.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The closest auditorium entrance was the balcony. When I entered the large room, I saw Eragon losing a battle against Galbatorix. In the corner there was a pile of Eldunari that gave Galbatorix this power. I took a seat near the edge of the balcony and, using a tool that Coy gave me, I picked which Eldunari wanted to be destroyed and which would be useful in the resurrection of the riders. I picked the ones that it would be best to shoot and shot them.

Galbatorix was still defeating Eragon. His fighting wasn't that good. He had magical fields protecting him though. If he didn't, then Eragon would have already killed him. I took out my M-16, attached a double barrel magazine, turned it to full auto, and fired at Galbatorix. His magical fields stopped as soon as I fired the last bullet from the magazine. As soon as that happened, his fighting got better. I decided that the only way that I could really help was to do everything that I could do short of killing him.

I grabbed the sniper rifle again and took aim. I aimed right for his knee and pulled the trigger. Galbatorix fell when the bullet hit. Eragon caught Galbatorix on the head with his sword. That was the end of the evil king.

Eragon looked at me and raised his sword in triumph. I smiled and nodded as I pulled out my red signal flair that I told the Varden signaled the king dying and shot through a hole in the roof. You could hear the varden yelling from outside.

"Well Eragon, you just freed a nation. What are you going to do now," asked J.G., entering the room.

"I'm going to Disney Land," Eragon said grinning.

"J.G., did you tell Eragon to say that?" I asked.

"Yes," he said while rolling on the floor laughing.

"You really are weird J.G.," I said.

"Wait, I don't get it. What's Disney Land," Eragon asked.

"Ask me later," I said as I walked out of the room.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Galbatorix is finally dead! I'm so happy that I want to blow up pop cans with fire crackers, or throw a bunch of dry leaves in a bonfire, or ramp my ATV so high that the suspension is permanently damaged! Sorry, I'm a little crazy today. It's because I just finished my brother's Halloween candy that he didn't want.**

**Please Review.**


	13. Victory Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Cam's POV)**

The war is over and we won. I wish we could have caught Jacob before he ran off. I guess we'll have to catch him another time. I guess that all that's left is Hunter's party. It's gonna be awesome. There's going to be more that music, video games, and swimming. There's shooting contests, tomahawk throwing contests. There's even a live band playing. There are games for all the children too. The whole team is busy running everything. Coy and I got put in charge of the shooting contest.

"Well," Coy said. "Let's see if we can teach these people to shoot."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After we had gathered our contestants and taught them how to shoot, we started the contest. The people who signed up were mostly archers. Other people signed up to, and of course, Eragon signed up. I figured he would. He had wanted to shoot a gun since he heard about them.

"Round one, start," Coy said.

Everyone fired at the glass bottles downrange. Two people missed. This continued until the contest was half over.

"Half time break," Coy said.

"Hey Eragon," I said as everyone took a break to enjoy the festivities. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Sure, what is it" he asked.

"Well," I said. "We were thinking about putting a base in the desert here. The reason is, I think that Galbatorix was the least of our troubles. So anyways, I need your permission."

"Sure," he said.

"Good," said Coy, pulling out a map. "We need this area. Tell all the citizens he not to enter this area. If they do, then our security system might kill them. We need a list of permitted people from you. Now if anyone wants to enter, they will have to come in through here. Got it?"

"Got it," Eragon said.

"Alright, if you ever need our help then come to the base," I said.

"Ok, I might just have to take you up on that," he replied.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We're standing on the stage getting ready to tell everyone goodbye. Ok, the band just finished. "Hello everyone. I must thank you all for your hospitality. I would love to stay here, but we have to go. Do not think we are going forever. We will come back if you need us. Until then, we have to help other people. Some of us have a few parting words. Mine are, treat others how you would treat yourselves and never give up hope."

I took a step back as Coy approached the microphone.

"Accept technology and inventors. It leads to great things," he said, then stepped back as J.G. stepped up.

"Eat lots of fiber," he said.

I shook my head as everyone erupted in laughter.

"Goodbye people of Alagasia," I said as a helicopter came and picked us up.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where to?" our pilot, Ben, asked

"To the base site," I said. "We got our work cut out."

"Hey Cam," Coy said "Do you think that they will really need our help again."

"I have an eerie feeling that they will Coy," I said. "That's why I chose to put a base here."

"Hey Cam," J.G. said. "Can we paint the whole base yellow?"

"Why?" I asked a little surprised.

"So I can blend in with the walls and sneak in the kitchen and steal cookies."

"J.G., you are a grown man. You can just walk in and take a cookie. So, no," I said.

"It's more fun my way though," J.G. pouted.

"Just forget it J.G.," Dan said.

"Ok," J.G. said. "Oh! Knock knock."

"NO!" everyone shouted.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That was the last chapter for Eragon and the camera. Don't worry, I'm gonna make a sequel.**

**Please Review**


End file.
